Rise of the Portal Masters
Rise of the Portal Masters is the first movie of The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria. Summery Twilight Sparkle, SpongeBob SquarePants, Mickey Mouse, Thomas the Tank Engine, Mumfie and their friends are on a quest to embark the world of Skylands. When the evil villain, Kaos taking over Skylands, 8 Magical Rings has chosen 8 ordinary ponies representing the 8 Elements, Air, Earth, Fire, Life, Magic, Tech, Undead and Water. With enough magic of the rings, The Skylanders returned. Twilight Sparkle, SpongeBob SquarePants, Mickey Mouse, Thomas the Tank Engine, Mumfie and their friends must help the Portal Masters and the Skylanders defeat Kaos before any harm comes to all in Skylands. Plot Opening/Playing with Flurry Heart Our story begins long ago, While watching over the Core of Light one day with Spyro and Trigger Happy, Master Eon was confronted by The Darkness, and the evil Portal Master Kaos, who had returned from his exile in the Outlands to once again attempt to rule Skylands. Master Eon led his Skylanders against Kaos's forces in defending the great machine, But the evil tyrant succeeded in destroying the Core of Light using his Hydra, Blowing up Eon and banishing the Skylanders to Earth in the process. During the explosion, The old Portal Master was pulled into his own portal, No longer appearing in his true form, Forever locked in the space between realms as a spiritual-like floating head. He hid the Rings of the Skylanders so that Kaos would never destroy it. Only some new Portal Masters can wield them. Decades later, Twilight Sparkle And SpongeBob SquarePants played with Flurry Heart. Kaos is back/Finding the Portal Masters Just then, Kaos has returned and announced that he is going to take over Skylands and Equestria just as soon as he finds the Rings of the Skylanders. So, Twilight Sparkle, SpongeBob SquarePants, Mickey Mouse, Thomas the Tank Engine, Mumfie and their friends were send by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to safeguard the Rings while searching the chosen portal masters for the Skylanders. They were about to journey through Equestria, the Island of Sodor, Disneyland, the Kingdom of Swan Lake and other worlds near and far. The Glow on the Rings/The Portal Masters has been revealed Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends got ready for their journey by packing their supplies, food, drinks and first-aid kits. They began climbing on board the Steam Team. Later, Mumfie told his friends great legends about the Skylanders. Just then, The Rings of Air, Earth, Fire, Life, Magic, Tech, Undead and Water began to glow. The next morning, Scrooge McDuck followed the glow of the Ring of Air was leading him to which chosen portal master. Just then, He met a unicorn mare named Glacier. Scrooge showed her that the Ring of Air has chosen her as the Portal Master of the Air Element. Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Patrick followed the glow of the Ring of Earth. Soon, They met a pegasus known as Rocker. SpongeBob and Patrick showed him that the Ring of Earth has chosen him as the Portal Master of the Earth Element. Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer followed the glow of the Ring of Fire and met an alicorn stallion named Heater. Mumfie followed the glow of the Ring of Life and met a unicorn mare named Wild Flower. Mickey followed the glow of the Ring of Magic and met a unicorn stallion named Topper. Gyro Gearloose followed the glow of the Ring of Tech and met an earth pony stallion named Geary. Squidward and Mr. Krabs followed the glow of the Ring of Undead and met an earth pony stallion named Skuller. Neptunia followed the glow of the Ring of Water and met a pegasus mare named Tide. The Portal Masters discovered the Skylanders of each eight elements who're frozen in small statue forms as they have been assembled. Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends decided to gather them to the Castle of Friendship. Yen Sid's council/The Gathering of the Skylanders Later, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends brought Glacier, Rocker, Heater, Wild Flower, Topper, Geary, Skuller and Tide to meet Yen Sid. He was surprised to discover the looks of the teenage figures. Then, Master Eon appears as a spiritual floating head and foretold the prophecy of the Portal Masters of the Elements the Skylanders poses. Soon, The gathering of the Skylanders had begun as the rings glows when the Skylanders are returning from their frozen figures. Whirlwind, Sonic Boom, Lightning Rod, Warnado, Terrafin, Bash, Prism Break, Dino-Rang, Eruptor, Flameslinger, Ignitor, Sunburn, Stealth Elf, Stump Smash, Zook, Camo, Spyro, Double Trouble, Wreaking Ball, Voodood, Trigger Happy, Drobot, Drill Sergeant, Boomer, Chop Chop, Cynder, Hex, Ghost Roaster, Gill Grunt, Slam Bam, Zap and Wham-Shell were free. Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends are now ready to save Skylands and Equestria. Welcome to Skylands/Save the Shattered Island Later, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends and the Portal Masters arrived in Skylands just in time. Just then, The Mabu were endanger. So they set out and rescue them from all of Kaos' minions. Soon, They've met up with Hugo and Flynn. What's left of the Core of Light/Rescue Cali in Perilous Pastures Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends discovered what's left of the Core of Light. Hugo was thrilled when they found the first 8 Portal Masters of the Air, Earth, Fire, Life, Magic, Tech, Undead and Water. Soon, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, their friends, The Portal Masters and the Skylanders set of on a rescue mission to Rescue Cali in Perilous Pastures. The Eternal Sources/Rescue Persephone in Sky Schooner Docks Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends brought Cali to safety when she was surprised to see the Portal Masters of the 8 Elements. Then, Hugo informed them that in order to rebuild the Core of Lgiht, It would require The Eternal Sources of the Air, Earth, Fire, Life, Magic, Tech, Undead and Water elements. Soon, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, their friends, The Portal Masters and the Skylanders rescued the fairy, Persephone in Sky Schooner Docks and bring the golden propeller that will allow Flynn to fly to Stormy Stronghold. Stormy Stronghold flies/Find the Eternal Air Source The next day, Gyro helped Flynn test the Stormy Stronghold with the golden propeller and it flies. Persephone was given the ability to upgrade the Skylanders at anytime which will help the Portal Masters win every fight against all evil. Later, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends set off to find the Eternal Air Source. Eon returns/Meeting Gurglefin/Destroy the Troll Refinery in Oilspill Island As the Eternal Air Source merged into the Core of Light, Eon returned to Skylands as a floating head to guide Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends on their journey. Later, They investigated the Docks and freed Gurglefin from imprisonment by Kaos and he told them that his fellow Gillmen were endangered in Oilspill Island. Soon, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, their friends, The Portal Masters and the Skylanders are brought here by Gurglefin and helped him save his fellow Gillmen from the Trolls, who have taken over the island to drill for oil which they give to Kaos for his machines. And the Troll Refinery are destroyed. The Twin Spouts of Ocea Major-Minor/Sailing to Dark Water Cove Later, Hugo spotted the Twin Spouts of Ocea Major-Minor located in Dark Water Cove. The home of Pirates. As the Portal Masters and the Skylanders gone with Gurglefin at their ship, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends gone with them as Neptunia called on some species of whales. That night, Twilight and Mumfie gone with Spyro and Cynder for the Twin Spouts of Ocea Major-Minor as the others stall the Pirates. The Eternal Water Source/Beware Leviathan Lagoon With the Twin Spouts of Ocea Major-Minor placed at the Core of Light, Twilight Sparkle, SpongeBob SquarePants, Mickey Mouse, Thomas the Tank Engine, Mumfie and their friends set off with Gurglefin, The Portal Masters and the Skylanders for the Eternal Water Source. When they arrived Leviathan Lagoon, They brought the 4 statues to the shrine. As SpongeBob, Patrick, Neptunia, Spyro, Chop Cop, Eruptor, Whirlwind, Terrafin, Stealth Elf, Trigger Happy and Gill Grunt reached the Eternal Water Source, They got swallowed up by the Leviathan. Inside the beast, They've encountered Kaos' dark spirit while summoning his Evil Water Dragon, Ice Yeti and Amphibious Gillman and they fought them off. Eventually, SpongeBob, Patrick, Neptunia, Spyro, Chop Cop, Eruptor, Whirlwind, Terrafin, Stealth Elf, Trigger Happy and Gill Grunt are free with the Eternal Water Source with them as they return it to the Core of Light. Meeting Diggs/The Crystal Eye/Going to the Crystal Eye Castle Later, They've activated Clam-Tron 4000 to make bombs from Clams an sometimes pearls. Soon, Scrooge McDuck met a Molekin named Diggs and explained about the Crystal Eye Castle where the Crystal Eye was kept by the Cyclopes. Meanwhile, Twilight took care of Flurry Heart for Shining Armor and Princess Cadance, Hugo helped her out a bit. Back with SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends, They've came to the Crystal Eye Castle and destroyed the two towers guarding it. Soon enough, They've retrieved the Crystal Eye. The Eternal Earth Source/Welcome to Stonetown/Fighting the Stone Golem Mickey placed the Crystal Eye on the Core of Light. Launchpad McQuack and SpongeBob gone with the Skylanders and Diggs for the Eternal Earth Source in Stonetown. As they arrived in Stonetown, They've encountered the Stone Golem. Soon enough, They've defeated the Golem and retrieved the Eternal Earth Source and placed it on the Core of Light. Meeting Arbo/the Life Seeds/High Noon at Treetop Terrace Meanwhile, Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Shining Armor were learning the cultures of Skylands when the Core of Light shines a bright light. Back with Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends, An Ent named Arbo who had been revived and told them about the Eternal Life Source. Mumfie, Scarecrow and Pinkey the Flying Pig were send to help the Skylanders collect the Life Seeds by climbing the Tree of Life all the way to Treetop Terrace. The Eternal Life Source/Save the Falling Forest So, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends planted the Life Seeds for fresh apples. SpongeBob, Patrick and the Skylanders were on their way to bring the Eternal Life Source. When they gone up top, Trolls were cutting down the trees in an attempt to find the Eternal Life Source under Kaos's orders. So, SpongeBob, Patrick, The Portal Masters and the Skylanders stopped them and faced Kaos again. Then, They fought the Evil Ent, Missile Minion and Ninja Minion and retrieved the Eternal Life Source to the Core of Light. Meeting General Robot/the Golden Gear/Searching in the Troll Warehouse Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends have grown the Eternal Life Source inside the Core of Light. Later, They met General Robot who informed them that the Golden Gear must be retrieved in order to find the Eternal Tech Source. So, They search in the Troll Warehouse. As they avoid the minefield, They've retrieved the Golden Gear. The Green Primordial Goo/Going to the Goo Factory Soon, The Golden Gear is placed in the Core of Light. The Green Primordial Goo is the next thing they need to keep the gears going. Squidward and Rarity sets off with the Portal Masters and the Skylanders to the Goo Factory and retrieved the Green Goo of Primordia. Meanwhile, Flurry Heart begins to like SpongeBob. Twilight had to help SpongeBob get her diaper changed. The Eternal Tech Source/To the Battlefield Meanwhile, The Green Primordial Goo was placed in the Core of Lgiht. Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends go with The Skylanders to bring the Eternal Tech Source. At the battlefield, SpongeBob, Twilight and Mumfie retrieved the Eternal Tech Source. Meeting T-Bone/Skull Mask/Journey down the Crawling Catacombs Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends met and undead skeleton named T-Bone who told them about the Eternal Undead Source. The Skull Mask was the first thing needed. So, They traveled down through the Crawling Catacombs which is infested with Spiders. But without warning, T-Bone runs off. Soon enough, They've found T-Bone and the Skull Mask. The Eternal Undead Source/Escape the Creepy Citadel Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends placed the Skull Mask on the Core of Light as they continued their way to find the Eternal Undead Source. In the Creepy Citadel, They've encountered Kaos again and fought off the Shadow Knights and the Dark Imp, Knight and Witch Minions. At last, They retrieved the Eternal Undead Source and placed it inside the Core of Light. Later, Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Shining Armor spoke with Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas and Mumfie about what the next thing to do once the Core of Light is rebuilt. They replied that they planed to help the Skylanders defeat Kaos for good. The Crucible of the Ages/The Digging Rescue in the Molekin Mine Later, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends had to help Diggs rescue the Molekins from the cave-in and fighting off Kaos' forces. After the rescue, They've received The Crucible of the Ages to keep the burning sun at bay. The Eternal Fire Source/Taking the Lava Lakes Railway Meanwhile, Shining Armor was too concern about Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas and Mumfie taking the risk to save Equestria and Skylands. They and their friends went beyond Molekin Mine where the Eternal Fire Source is. It is in an underground lava cavern that contains a railroad system that started from the Mine. On the train, Mirage the Illusionist had to work his magic to set each of the track switches and repair the train tracks. Soon enough, They've fought off Kaos once again and received the Eternal Fire Source for the Core of Light. The Mission for the The Quicksilver/Opening the Quicksilver Vault Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends met one of the Weapons Masters who had been awaken after 10,000 years and he had given them a mission to go to the large vault that contains the Quicksilver, A component needed to rebuild the Core of Light. In the Quicksilver Vault, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, their friends, the Portal Masters and the Skylanders unlocked the gate to the vault, Activated the vault beams and found the vial of Quicksilver. Eventually, Magic will always be within the Core of Light. The Eternal Magic Source/The Discovery of the Arkeyan Armory The Eternal Magic Source is the only Source that will rebuild the Core of Light. Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends set off to retrieve the Eternal Magic Source. In the Arkeyan Armory, SpongeBob and Patrick used a War Machine to find the temple, Gyro used a security card on the panel as Dijon and Jiminy Cricket used a few switches to get the Eternal Magic Source. At last, The Eternal Magic Source was brought to the Core of light and it was rebuilt. Four last missions/Save the Empire of Ice Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends were up for four more mission. Haldor the Great Northern Wizard seeks Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, their friends, The Portal Masters and the Skylanders to help him save his village of Vindlevale from the Ice Ogres, Who have turned the village into an icy wasteland by locking out the sun using a giant wall they built. A Pirate's Search and Rescue/Entering the Pirate Seas After saving the Ice Empire, Jess LeGrand has come to the Ruins seeking the help of Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, their friends, The Portal Masters and the Skylanders to free her home of Coconut Island which is under occupation of a group of pirates. They gone with Jess to free the island. They are informed by Jess that the Pirates love cards and will take any opportunity to show off their abillity to play, or rather cheat, including the promise of freedom for the Mabu. What goes around comes around/Beware the Darklight Crypt After defeating the Pirates, the Skylanders have the ability to switch between the Ghost World and the Real World using Spectral Shifting Platforms to get through obstacles. Soon, They've helped Chef Batterson find the Undead Customer and defeated Occulous, Allowing the Undead to finally eat pies again and saving Batterson's business. One last mission/Welcome to Dragon's Peak After the Undead mission, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends helped the dragon knight, Flavius rescue the dragon king, Ramses and defeated his brother, Vathek. Enter the Lair of Kaos/The Defeat of Kaos At last, It is a flying thorned fortress that is home to the evil tyrant, Kaos. Metallic claws can move on their own and lash down on passing Skylanders, And every enemy that they've faced lurk about the towers. Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, their friends, the Portal Masters and the Skylanders defeated the Hydra and defeated Kaos for good. Skylands is saved/The end is only the beginning Soon, Kaos was banished to Tartarus never to harm Skylands ever again. Equestria and Skylands was saved thanks to Twilight Sparkle, SpongeBob SquarePants, Mickey Mouse, Thomas the Tank Engine, Mumfie and their friends, The Portal Masters and the Skylands. That was only the beginning of the greatest adventure in Equestria and Skylands. Trivia *This special is based off Skylanders Spyro's Adventure. Scenes #Opening/Playing with Flurry Heart #Kaos is back/Finding the Portal Masters #The Glow on the Rings/The Portal Masters has been revealed #Yen Sid's council/The Gathering of the Skylanders #Welcome to Skylands/Save the Shattered Island #What's left of the Core of Light/Rescue Cali in Perilous Pastures #The Eternal Sources/Rescue Persephone in Sky Schooner Docks #Stormy Stronghold flies/Find the Eternal Air Source #Eon returns/Meeting Gurglefin/Destroy the Troll Refinery in Oilspill Island #The Twin Spouts of Ocea Major-Minor/Sailing to Dark Water Cove #The Eternal Water Source/Beware Leviathan Lagoon #Meeting Diggs/The Crystal Eye/Going to the Crystal Eye Castle #The Eternal Earth Source/Welcome to Stonetown/Fighting the Stone Golem #Meeting Arbo/the Life Seeds/High Noon at Treetop Terrace #The Eternal Life Source/Save the Falling Forest #Meeting General Robot/the Golden Gear/Searching in the Troll Warehouse #The Green Primordial Goo/Going to the Goo Factory #The Eternal Tech Source/To the Battlefield #Meeting T-Bone/Skull Mask/Journey down the Crawling Catacombs #The Eternal Undead Source/Escape the Creepy Citadel #The Crucible of the Ages/The Digging Rescue in the Molekin Mine #The Eternal Fire Source/Taking the Lava Lakes Railway #The Mission for the The Quicksilver/Opening the Quicksilver Vault #The Eternal Magic Source/The Discovery of the Arkeyan Armory #Four last missions/Save the Empire of Ice #A Pirate's Search and Rescue/Entering the Pirate Seas #What goes around comes around/Beware the Darklight Crypt #One last mission/Welcome to Dragon's Peak #Enter the Lair of Kaos/The Defeat of Kaos #Skylands is saved/The end is only the beginning Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225